Don't Laugh at Me
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Vince humiliates Raf in front of the whole school. What happens, surprises the Auotbots, worries the humans, shows Ratchet's caring side and causes Bee to want to go blow up the little fragger. Can they help light their friend's darkest hour? Based on song, 'Don't Laugh at Me' by Mark Wills.


**Sorry it took so long. But it's done finally. Yayyyyy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Raf's POV**

I kept my eyes screwed shut as I scrubbed the remains of shampoo out of my hair. I finished up and wrapped a towel around my waist before I made my way to my locker.

It was just after gym class and we all had to take a shower; school rules.

I skipped a few grades in my lifetime which was why I am with Miko and Jack in the high school.

I walked slowly towards my locker avoiding any shoves that kids were giving each other. I sighed in relief when I made it safely to my locker, _or so I thought._

Before I even turned the dial on my lock, some kid came running up to me all out of breath.

"You're the kid?! I am so sorry." He said covering his mouth. I have no idea what he is talking about so I stayed silent. "Vince." Was all he said.

I groaned. "Scrap." I muttered under my breath. He's been a bully to everybody since he was probably a baby. But, he made sure I got it worse maybe because I was a 'nerd' as he called, maybe because I was friends with Jack, or maybe both, I have no idea.

"What's he do?" I was a little scared—scratch that I was very scared, terrified even to know just what he did.

"He took your clothes that way!" He said between deep breaths and he pointed to his left before he started running in the direction of the bathroom.

We reached a line of stalls. I peeked in, but I couldn't see him anywhere. The teen beside me seemed that he wasn't scared because he walked right inside and started to shout Vince's name. "Hey, Vince! You'd better come out now before I come in." But, he stopped when we heard Vince's rough voice answer. "Oh really?"

I couldn't let him get hurt because of me so I stood bravely next to him and crossed my arms over my bare chest. "Give them back." I said referring to the ball of clothes he had in his grasp.

But, when he narrowed his eyes at me making him look more like a monster I knew I had made a mistake. "Please…?" I added weakly.

"Get him boys." His smirk grew.

"Wha?"

Two sets of hands grabbed my arms roughly lifting me off the ground a foot or two in the air.

I craned my head around to the boy who had so called 'helped me' holding my left and another holding my right. There was also a boy holding a phone up in front of us, probably recording. Vince interrupted my thoughts and I shot my head towards him.

"Today, we are going to learn what happens to a young and helpless Rafael Esquivel talks back to a big and strong Vince Conners, shall we?" He spoke rather sinister.

The three others cackled and chuckled as they slowly lowered me closer and closer ot the floor until my head was dunked inside the toilet bowl. I felt the water swirl around my head until it was gone and my head was abruptly lifted up before more water came rushing in once again. My eyes shot open and I gasped for air.

"Are you going to apologize for being disrespectful, nerd?" He snarled.

I was too busy coughing to even answer. He waited a second before he answered it himself. "No? Well then…"

But, to be honest, I don't think I would have apologized even if I could. I showed Vince this the second time I was pulled up. I had prepared before the dunk, so I wasn't coughing when I came back up. He asked me to apologize again, but I shook my had in refusal.

He growled, showing how angry he was because I was the one that had said, 'No.' nthis time, not him.

He narrowed his eyes and slammed my head down hard. It smashed onto the bottom, but it didn't hurt that much. I wasn't worried about that though, the real reason to worry was that I was not being pulled back up nor did I hear the flushing of water.

I was losing breath and couldn't hold it any longer; it felt as if my lungs were about to explode any second now.

I shook and tried to kick, but they had strong grips and I couldn't break free. I was beyond panicking. I thought 'this is the end. I am going to die. Right here, right now in a toilet. How _lovely._

What was probably only a minute or two, but seemed like hours, I was finally pulled up. I gasped, coughed, and wheezed violently and uncontrollably. I kept taking one breath after another rapidly until my lungs no longer screamed for air. I slowed down, not shaking as much.

"Care to change your answer, dork?"

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. I was drenched and water was dripping off my face like a faucet.

Vince pretended he couldn't hear me. "What was that? I couldn't _hear you._" He smirked looking down at me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I said a little louder. "Just please stop. Just stop…" I ended in mutter shaking my head looking down in my lap.

He laughed and turned to his friends. "You hear that, guys? He said, 'please'." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Too bad…"

He motioned the two holding me to lift me. He turned his head sideways, "You gettin' this Troy?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied turning the camera from Vince to me.

I looked from Troy to Vince and then to the others holding me. My heart pounded as fear ran through me. Vince wasn't afraid to hurt me, that much I know, but how what I don't know is is _how._

My answered was soon given as I turned my head back to Vince and his fist made contact with my face.

I took in a sharp breath as pain shot through my eye. He smiled as he drew his hand back for more.

I could tell my eye would bruise, as I could feel it. I squirmed in the boys' grasp trying to escape. They shoved me against the cold bathroom wall. It sent shivers up my spine when my naked back came in contact with it.

I looked down thankful that my towel had stayed around my waist. When my gaze returned upward I saw Vince slowly approaching. He had a smug look on his face as he taunted me. "Having fun, Mr. Esquivel because I heard you just _love _school."

It took all of my courage, but I managed to retort back. "Don't believ everything you hear, _Mr. Conners._" Before those words even left my mouth I knew there'd be conciquences, but that doesn't mean I regret it.

He growled, "What was that, dweeb?" He said curling his fists. .

I thought, hey I'm already bruised, why not have a little _fun _along the way? "I knew you were stupid, Vince, but I didn't think you were deaf too." I added a smirk just to piss him off even more.

He didn't even give me a warning before he flung his fist right into my face. The hardest one I have ever seen or felt. My nose was bleeding now and I couldn't tell if it was broken or not, although there was a chance that it was.

I let out a whimper when I heard Troy's voice. "Shit, that's nasty, man."

I could feel he blood pour out of my nose, drip down my chin landing on my stomach or the floor. I let my eyes open slowly and let out another small whimper when Vince was right in my face.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I could feel tears forming from all the pain in my face.

"Now, are you done with your back talk, wimp?"

I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already is.

"Good," Then the bell rang. "Ahh, the bell; four minutes until next class starts, but I have no hurry because when do I care about being on time. Do you, _Rafael_? He asked with fake curiosity.

I kept my face lowered to the ground so he couldn't see the tears fall down my face. I didn't answer his question.

"I thought so, so why don't we start then?" He said lifting my head up and looked me I the eyes.

Get what started? Isn't my trip to the Pit over yet? The grip on my arms vanished and I fell to the ground. I lifted my head up to Vince and quickly wiped my eyes.

"So come catch us, baby." He mocked as he ran away.

I sniffled as I slowly lifted myself up off my knees and planned do do just what he asked; catch him.

* * *

**Miko's POV**

It was the end of sixth period ad the bell just rang. Me and Jack exited our previous class, please don't ask me what it was about because couldn't tell you.

He was rambling about something next to me that I really didn't care about. I tried to act like I was paying attention, but it was mostly focused on something else, the kids that were walking pretty fast next to us to the boys' locker room where some kid was getting bullied pretty badly by Vince.

I nudged Jack so he'd shut up for a second and listen. "Listen." I ordered. He heard them too.

Kids were getting texts from their friends to meet by the boys' locker room hallway to some watch Vince's latest show.

Of course, Jack and I would have gotten that text too, and I know, I know, it's sad and depressing, but the only other _human _friend we have is Raf. Jack knows Sierra, but I was never a fan of her friendship.

"Didn't Raf have gym last period?" Jack asked uneasily. For a second I thought nothing of it, "So?" But then it hit me like a ton of freaking bricks. "Shit." I hissed. Normally a simple 'scrap' would have done just fine, but this is Vince were talking 'bout.

I love Raf, but he is probably one of the nerdiest nerds I have ever seen. Not to be redundant or anything. So now you can understand why we are running towards the boys' locker room as we speak.

We arrived in no time, but there was a pretty huge crowd surrounding them. I jumped up and down to try and see, but I stopped when I saw Evan Baker, tallest kid in school lifting clothes and a towel in the air. The outfit was very familiar; jeans, button-down, and an orange sweater vest.

I curse yet again and turn to Jack, who was trying to get through the crowd, but failing might I add. I grabbed his arm and pointed above the crowd. His gaze followed my arm and I heard him say "Goddamn it." Under his breath.

I had to grab his hand and pull because 'Mr. I've-Never-Been-Outside-Jasper, Nevada doesn't know how to push through a crowd. Luckily, it wasn't so hard because they had to control it or else the teachers would hear and come seek out the noise. Not a good thing.

There was about 40-50 kids in the hall, which was narrow so it made the crowd pretty deep. About half-way through we bumped into Sierra. She looked worried when she saw Jack, "I think that's your friend up there…Ryan?" She said stumbling for his name.

I rolled my eyes, this was why I don't really like her. "_Raf_." I said as if it was so obvious, which it was because how hard is it to forget a name like 'Raf'? I mean come on, really?!

She nodded, "That's it."

"Whatever." I groaned before pulling Jack away and having Sierra call 'Good luck!' as we left as if we needed it. Yeah right.

"Can you be any nicer, Miko?" Jack asked clearly annoyed with me.

"To her, nope, sorry." I responded quickly when we finally made it to the front.. I looked at the horrific scene unfolding in front of us.

We saw Evan holding Raf's clothes above his head. He was a whooping five foot eight and add the amount of inches his arms could extend over his head, the clothes were over six feet in the air.

Jack was the tallest of me and him so I sent him to get the clothes while I stayed with Raf.

I ran over to him and hesitated before I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was curled up ina ball against the wall with no clothes on. It was a little weird being this close to him and actually putting an arm around him when he's naked, but he's my friend so it doesn't matter.

"It's okay, Raf, we're here for you." But, he didn't say a word. His head was hidden in his knees that were pulled u[ to his chest with his back up against the wall.

I could tell he was crying because his back was slightly shaking. I frowned and turned my head to see who had done this to him.

There were five kids. Three of which I know, Vince Connors, Troy Wendle and Evan Baker. The other two, I didn't know their names.

Evan was the one with the clothes, Troy had the phone and Vince was saying something to Jack before he pushed him down to the ground.

The other two were looking around nervously, watch keepers.

I turned around and rolled my eyes when I heard Troy yell, "And Jackson Darby is down!"

I felt my hand moving faster and faster and I heard a barely audible "I'm sorry." I looked down at Raf and shook my head. "No need to be." Poor kid.

I looked up at Jack desperately wishing that he'd get off his butt soon. 'Get the frag up!' I mentally yelled at him and it worked because he stood up, slowly, but hey at least he's up.

"Come on, Vince, don't be mean. Can't you just give him his clothes back?" Jack said as he pushed himself up. "Then we can all go to class and pretend like this never happened."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be fair about this.

"Now, what's the fun in that?" He said as he started his way to us.

"Scrap!" I cursed under my breath. Out of instincts, I moved closer to Raf when he kneeled in front of us.

"Do you need you wittle fwiends to pwotect you, Waf?" Vince said in a baby voice.

I growled before pushing him hard to the ground. He looked surprised so I smirked and crossed my arms. "Do you need your wittle fwiends to do your dwirty work?" I imitated his voice.

For once, he was speechless. He sat there a second before he picked himself up and spit down at me. He walked away quickly back over to Jack and Evan.

We must have caught Troy's attention because the next thing I know that little fragger is all up in our faces. I was giving a hug to Raf to try and make him feel better when I hear his slaggin annoying voice, "You enjoying that huh, Miko?"

I didn't even turn as I held my arm up behind me and flipped him the bird. Troy did that annoying 'tsk, tsk' thing before he said, "Miko, you are a lady where are your manners?"

This time I did turn around and retort, "Oh yeah Troy, you're a human where's you heart?" I narrowed my eyes at him. That shut him up.

I actually heard one kid yell, "Oh, burn!" I am so glad that they could sit back and watch, but they couldn't help. How considerate.

I turned back to Raf, still covering him from anyone else's sight. "Don't worry, Raf, Jack's almost done." I looked towards Jack hoping for the best, but getting the worst. Vince had him pinned up against the wall.

I whipped my head back to Raf, "Scratch that, I'm gonna call for help." I said as I sent a message to Fowler.

* * *

**Fowler's POV**

I was discussing the latest 'Con attack with Ratchet when my phone went off. I told him to pause for a second when I read the text.

I sighed as I read it,

_Miko- fowler help! skool!_

I mentally slapped myself for laziness at typing, but laziness or not there was no way I was falling for that again. Last time I did I was doused in goat pee and corn juice; not a pretty sight or smell.

"Who is it, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Just Miko asking for help." I replied closing my phone.

Ratchet scoffed, "Probably a fake."

I nodded my head. "I'm sure as the dickens, I ain't falling for that one again!"

Ratchet chuckled as he also remembered what had happened in Miko's little prank war. "Good."

Once I sent a message declining her request I turned back to Ratchet. We are the only ones in the Base right now. Bulkhead and Arcee are investigating a strange energy spike and Prime and Bumblebee were on patrol.

Not even a few seconds passed before Miko texted back.

_Miko- please!? :'( raf in truble serious -_-_

I bit my lip, should I go or not? Another text made up my mind.

_Miko- hurry!_

I looked up at Ratchet at pointed towards the floor. "Ratchet, transform! We've got places to go, people to save!"

He looked and me and crossed his arm over his chest plate "_Excuse me?"_

I started walking down the steps, "Miko said she needs help."

"What ever happened to it being fake?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because she said Raf needs help."

"Well, then why don't you go yourself?" Ratchet asked trying to think of ways to get out of this mess.

"I took the plan here, dummy. Now hurry up." I said crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him. He stared back for a few seconds until he groaned, rolling his shoulders back and mumbled under his breath before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Raf better be in real trouble or so help me, Miko will not be able to dodge all of my wrenches at once." He warned as he started out the Base.

I chuckled. "Come on, Doc. I know you have a soft spot for the kids." I smiled and raised my eyebrows at the dashboard.

"Psh, as if!" Ratchet said rather quickly.

"At least admit you like Raf the best."

"I hate them all equally." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," I smirked. "Then why are you speeding?" I asked as I glanced at the speedometer going well over eighty miles per hour.

That kept him quiet until we pulled up in front of the school. "Just hurry up." Ratchet grumbled, not because he was afraid someone would hear him, but because he was still upset that I had caught him in the act of caring earlier.

I patted Ratchet's hood before heading into the school. I entered the main office and showed them my ID before I was able to access the kids' schedules. I asked for all three and had them within a matter of seconds.

"It's seventh period." The women informed me before I nodded thank you and walked out. Instead of going to seventh periods, I headed to his last period because if was in real trouble I doubt he'd be able to switch classes.

I looked at my watch to check the time. According to the bell schedule, these kids should be in class for at least six minutes now, so why they're still some kids rushing all to the same place made me suspicious. So I followed them, casually of course.

I started slowly, but quickened my pace when I heard a familiar voice above hushed laughter.

"Jack, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Miko.

I looked up above a large crowd in front of me and saw Jack pop up every now and then reaching for something in a kid's hand.

Clothes to be exact. Jeans, white button-down and an orange sweater vest…

Oh no...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I tried once again to jump and actually reach Evan's height, but I was either an inch short or he'd move to the side. I clenched my teeth and turned around for help from anyone, anything actually.

I looked at the kids behind me and shook my head showing them I disapproved, not that they'd actually care. They were all just standing and watching. Some even had bemused looks on their faces. What fragging jerks.

I turned back around and continued jumping, but was interrupted by Miko, "Jack, hurry up! We don't have all day!"

I groaned and turned to see her with her head twisted around and staring at me with pleading eyes like I could fix this problem. I wish I could, but I can't. It's not like she's doing nothing and that's why we're not winning; she is doing something, she's staying back and comforting Raf. The biggest thing that'll help him right now.

I was back to jumping again when I heard their look-out kid scream "Grown-up!"

Most kids ran, but some were trapped when no other then Agent Fowler pushed through the crowd and he didn't look too happy.

"You kids should be ashamed of yourselves." He scolded to the crowd, most looked down in embarrassment. The hallway was dead silent so you could even hear some kids spitting out apologies.

"All of you, back to calss now or so help me, I will call your parents!" Everyone scattered away except, Vince, Evan, Troy, Miko, me and obvisouly Raf.

Agent Fowler crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the three bullies. "Apologize now." He ordered.

They didn't budge.

"Now!" He spoke a little bit louder.

There was still no movement from them.

"Fine, if you aren't ging to apologize now, then I want you to write a letter apologizing to this boy. Trust me, I will find out if you don't. I will find your homeroom and names; there us no escape." He pointed down at Raf. "Look at him. Are you proud of yourselves?"

Vince looked down and nodded his head. "If he's crying, emotionally devastated and hurt beyond belief then I believe my work here is done." Vince said with a smile.

Fowler stepped closer to him and narrowed his eye. "You are a disgrace."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I've been called worse."

Miko grumbled something under her breath that I couldn't quite hear, but I could imagine what she was saying, probably naming one of those insulting names with extreme accuracy because she was probably the one who called him that.

"Well," Vince said. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got classes to ditch, sorry." He said before turning around and walking away.

Evan pushed me to the ground before throwing Raf's clothes in my face. "Later Losers!" Troy called walking away finally ending his video when he shut it closed.

Once they were out of sight, Fowler turned to us and asked, "You know their names?"

"Totally."

"Good, I'll be making phone calls tonight." He said unfolding his arms.

Miko smiled at this.

We were silent and we heard was Raf's quiet sobbing, he still hasn't lifted his head. Miko cleared her throat, still kneeling in her spot.

"Oh." I said completely forgetting I had his clothes. I kneeled and tapped his shoulder, but he didn't move. Fowler came and kneeled next to me.

"It's okay, son, they're gone." This time Raf picked his head up. I took in a sharp breath at the sight of his face.

His eye was bruised, as was his nose. Tears ran down his cheeks as he wiped his nose with his arm and visibly flinching from the pain. Now that the old blood was wiped away, new blood started to flow.

I handed him his underwear and pants first. He looked up at us with raised eyebrows. I smiled as we all stood up and turned around to give him privacy. We turned around when he was finished, so I handed him his shirts.

He slowly buttoned his shirt, but kept wincing when he tried to slip the sweater vest over his head. Fowler shook his head, "No need." He said before he took it from Raf and folded it placing it underneath his shoulder.

Even though he was fully dressed, something was still missing. He seemed distraught. I turned around and saw them laying a few feet to the side. I walked over and picked them up before carefully placing them on Raf's face. One lens was slightly cracked, but other than that they were okay.

"Thanks guys." He said softly.

"No problem." Miko smiled bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Your welcome." I said ruffling his wet hair..

"My pleasure," Fowler said. "Now, come on we're heading back to Base."

"Really?!" Miko smiled pulling down on her ponytails.

Fowler nodded his head chuckling. "You three deserve some time off."

"Su-weet!" Miko cheered jumping and twirling as she jumped her fist in the air.

I heard a laugh escape Raf as he watched Miko dance and spin through the hallway. On the outside he looked fine, happy even, but on the inside I know all he wants to do is break down and cry his heart out.

I sighed sadly and looked ahead of me.

"Is Bee here?" Raf asked looking up at Fowler.

Fowler shook his head "Actually—" But he was cut off but Miko.

"It's Bulkhead, isn't it? I know, it's totally Bulk!" She said pretending to play an air guitar.

"No, actually, Ratchet's here." Fowler smirked.

"Aw, why him?" Miko whined now walking slowly with her head hanging and her ponytails drooping. "He ruins the fun…"

I looked down and saw a small smile on Raf's face. If he's happy with Ratchet then so am I.

We walked out and it was pouring rain so we dashed over to Ratchet, who was waiting by th curb in his alt. mode.

We hopped in the car and ratchet gasped. "Rafael, what happened?"

"Just a couple of mean kids, Ratchet, that's all." He said as if it were nothing, but I could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Just a couple of _mean kids?!_ It looks Megatron got to you."

Raf sighed, "Really, Ratchet, don't worry, it's nothing." But Ratchet ignored him.

"Is your nose still bleeding?" He asked in all seriousness.

Raf nodded his head slowly as he wiped fresh blood away from his nose again.

"Tilt your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose." He instructed and Raf followed.

I looked out the window and just noticed how fast we were going as the scenery was quickly flashing before my eyes. "Uhh Ratchet, why are you driving so fast?"

Before Ratchet could answer, Miko did. "Cuz, he cares!" Miko said jumping up and down on his seats.

"Do not jump." He said underneath his breath.

"Ratchet cares! Ratchet cares!" Miko sang as she kept poking Ratchet seats over and over.

"Miko," He said. "Do not think I will hesitate to leave you here in the middle of the desert."

"Aww, Ratchet, you may throw your wrenches at me, but you wouldn't leave me in the middle of the desert."

Ratchet grumbled in Cybertroian under his breath.

"D'aww, Watchet woves us!" Miko cooed leaning over to hug his passenger seat.

In response, Ratchet fastened the seatbelt tight across her chest. "No hugging." He said.

"Hmph!" Miko grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

::Ratchet to Base:: Ratchet said through his comm.. link was he had Miko undercontrol.

::I read ya' Ratch:: I heard Arcee's voice over his comm.., her and Bulk must have finished their mission.

::Can you lock onto my coordinates and prepare a ground bridge?::

Seconds later, a ground bridge appeared and Ratchet didn't pause before speeding inside it.

* * *

**Ratchet' s POV**

I screeched to a halt once inside the Base. Arcee was looking down at me with her arms crossed when Miko and Jack stepped out.

She smirked an said, "Wow, Ratch', I never though you'd be the one to help 'em ditch."

If I was in my robot form, she would have seen me roll my eyes, so because she couldn't, I revved my engine instead.

"Well, someone's crankier than usual today." Arcee said.

"Tell me about it." Miko muttered as she plopped down on the couch.

I ignored them and kept my attention on Rafael who was silently stumbling with the seatbelt. It's not that he was physically unable to because he was it because he was still traumatized from earlier events.

I unbuckled it for him and slowly opened the door for him. He carefully climbed out before giving a small smile and whispering 'thanks', that only I heard.

I didn't respond right away, first I transformed and cautiously picked him up in my servos and raised him towards my face plate until we were eye level. I nodded my head with a small smile before heading to med-bay.

Arcee gasped and covered her mouth. "Raf, what happened?"

"Just a couple of bullies." He muttered looking down at his lap.

I shot Arcee a look that said 'to drop it' and thankfully she did. She walked over to Jack and started to talk to him.

I did a quick scan of Rafael and read them, fractured nose, bruising on his eye, nose, slightly on his cheek, but he'll live. His physical conditions were what troubled me mostly. His mental state wasn't very well right now.

The scans said he was depressed, embarrassed, and very close to just breaking down.

I slowly shook my head, Bee would not be happy when him and Optimus returned.

The others must have been talking because I heard Miko suddenly yell, "It was that frag-headed Vince's fault." She was pounding her fist on top of Bulkhead.

He growled and looked at Jack and Arcee, "If you two hadn't insisted on rescuing him from Knock-Out we wouldn't be going through this right now!"

I rolled my eyes as I laid Rafael carefully on the small bed in med-bay.

Jack sighed and also rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but he'd also probably be _dead _right now."

Miko shrugged her shoulders, "I see no problem with that."

Bulkhead smiled, "Yeah, I can always make arrangements with the 'Cons."

Jack looked at the lug-nut with a look of horror on his face, "He's kidding, right?"

Arcee narrowed her eyes at Bulkhead, "Yes, he better be…" She warned.

Bulkhead and Miko groaned in sync. "Fine," Bulkhead said crossing his arms. "But, if he's captured ya 'Con again, I ain't performing no search and rescue."

"Ditto." Miko said as they walked away.

I muttered under my breath as I directed my attention back to Rafael. I took a damp rag started to clean his face gently. His eyes screwed shut in pain and he let out a whimper when I tried to clean his nose.

I quickly pulled the cloth back and looked at him in concern, "I'm sorry, Rafael." I whispered.

Of course, I never hesitate when fixing the Autobots, no matter how much they whine, whimper or beg. The more you aggravate me, the harder I am; simple as that.

But, if I hurt Rafael I wouldn't be able to recharge at night.

He's so small, fragile and innocent I don't know who would want to harm him, but someone did because here he is in my med-bay all bloodied as tears ran down his cheeks.

He looked up at me and saw the worry and concern in my face plate. I stroked his back before I kneeled and finished cleaning his face—very carefully.

When I finished, I used a digit to place under his chin to lift up his face to look me in the eyes. He didn't struggle; his head went with the motion. We looked at each other's eyes for a moment until I spoke up, "We will always be here for you, Rafael."

"I know." He whispered back. I had to strain just to hear him.

I frowned and looked at the tears that slowly fell from his cheeks before I released his chin and turned around to get a bandage for his swollen nose.

When I faced him, I slowly lifted his glasses off his face and placed them next to him. "This may hurt a bit." I warned holding up the bandage.

He slowly nodded, but closed his eyes and leaned in, sticking his nose up allowing me to cover his bruised nose. I applied some pressure to make sure that it stuck, but not enough to hurt him.

I smiled when he opened his eyes back up and gave me a small smile. He reached for his glasses and placed them on his face.

I frowned when I heard him sigh and saw his eyes cross to look at his left lens with a rack that was damaging his vision. I plucked them off his head and fixed the bed so he could lay down.

"I'll fix these while you rest." I laughed, "You'll need it for when Bee comes back."

I turned around placed his glasses on my work bench while I got the tools, but I froze when not a second later I heard a small laugh come from Rafael. When I made sure no one was looking, the largest smile grew on my face-plate as I worked on his glasses.

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

We were finishing up patrol, twenty minutes left, when we got an alarming comm.. message from Arcee.

::Optimus!::

::What is it, Arcee?:: Concern showed in my voice.

::What happened?:: I tried to stay calm for Bumblebee's sake.

::Vince at school. He's bruised and bleeding, but it's that that worries us. He's devastated, crying, he needs Bee.::

I sighed in relief when Arcee cleared it up that he had not been extremely harmed by like a Decepticon again. ::We understand, we'll return in twenty minutes.::

::Hurry:: Then the comm.. link ended.

It was now fifteen minutes later an Bee was begging to go back. "Only five more miuntes, Bumblebee. He will be okay, ratchet is caring for him."

This only seemed to upset him more because he started to wail.

"Self-control, Bumblebee. Only five more minutes, and then we may start back to Base, I promise."

He let out a strangled sigh, but didn't whine again…until another two minutes. A series of beeps escaped him, actually to everyone other than Raf and we Cybertroian they were beeps, but to us they were 'Please' over and over again in a childish way.

"Bumblebee, only three minutes. But if you behave one more minute, we may leave early.

Bee chirped happily and put on a song that I constantly hear him and Raf listening to.

I sighed, we have formed strong bonds with our human friend, even Ratchet is guilty and they have strong bonds with us. Primus-forbid, something separated us, I don't know what we would do. Our worlds would crumble.

Bumblebee interrupted my thoughts one minute later. I sighed and said "Okay, Bee let's go."

He laughed before speeding towards Base, "Wait, Bumblebee!" I shouted after him. He didn't slow down and I caught up to him just as he was entering Base.

When we got in, I motioned for Bee to stay back until I said so and I headed straight to the med-bay.

I saw Rafael leaning back on the bed with his eyes closed. I frowned when I saw him. The sight hurt me. I couldn't believe someone would do this to him. I sighed and shook my head before turning to Ratchet. He was mumbling under his breath.

"Old Friend…" I said softly not wanting to wake Rafael.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me . "Only a fractured nose, plus the bruising, but the even was horrific. He is devastated." He sighed with a frown.

We turned around to look at the young boy and I tried to hold back a smile when I saw Raf's eyes quickly close. He was pretending to sleep.

I do not think that Ratchet noticed because he walked over to Rafael and used a servo to smooth his hair. Ratchet sighed and looked up to me "How could someone be this harsh to him? How could a human hurt another human like _this_?"

I thought it was very sincere that Ratchet was caring for the boy and I think it's even more touching that Raf is awake to witness it, so I decided to keep is lack of sleep a secret.

I placed a servo on his shoulder "We Autobots are _Cybertronians_, the Decepticons are _Cybertronians_ yet we still hurt each other, kill even.

He nodded his head, "But, what has Raf ever done to those little fraggers? Rafael would not hurt a fly, he is the kindest child I have ever met. You and I both know that."

I looked over to the child and saw a small smile on his 'sleeping' face, he liked knowing ratchet was more than a cranky old bot, he loved knowing that he cared.

I turned my attention back to Ratchet and nodded my helm. "You and I know that, but maybe those boys do not. They don't know his potential."

After I said that, a small smile formed on Ratchet's faceplate. He picked up Rafael's glasses that he was working on. "Well, as you can see after those fragging slag-heads broke his glasses, I fixed them and made the lenses stronger, but" His smirk grew and so did my worry. "The next time someone picks on him, he can use his laser to shot them." The scary part about this was that he said it like it was so _normal_.

"…What laser…?" I was afraid to ask.

He lifted a digit in the air, "The one I installed."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "We are not supposed to be inflicting human causality, Old Friend."

"Yes, but we are not the ones harming them, Raf is."

"Ratchet, I am sure his parents wouldn't approve of him shooting lasers." I pointed out.

Ratchet crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath, "I'm sure Bee would approve."

I chuckled as I watched ratchet carefully place Rafael's glasses on his head.

"Speaking of Bumblebee," I said looking over to the young scout who was eagerly waiting to see if Raf was allowed to have visitors yet. "Is he allowed to see his charge?"

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, but tell him to be careful, he tends to get _over_-excited when it comes to Rafael."

I smiled and nodded towards Bee and not even a second later, he was barreling through the base to get to med-bay. Ratchet and I shared a knowing glance and took a step back as Bee came in and swooped his arms and grabbed Raf from the gurney.

Rafael's eyes were now open and he was giggling as Bee placed many kisses on his forehead. Bee lifted his servos in the air so Raf was in front of his face. Bee frowned and turned him around as he checked him over.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Did Ratchet miss anything?"

Ratchet scoffed, "Ha, yeah right!"

Rafael smiled and shook his head, "No, Bee, I feel much better than I did before."

Bumblebee smiled and thanked Ratchet before he told Raf that they could hang out in his berth room. As they were walking away and Raf thought he was ear-shot away he turned to Bumblebee and said, "We can also check out his laser I heard that Ratchet made for my glasses."

"Cool!" Bee said as they disappeared into the hallway.

I knew Ratchet heard this too because when I turned to look at him, I noticed a faint blush on his face "He was awake the whole time…" He muttered.

* * *

**Third POV**

Optimus and Ratchet walked over to the rest of Team Prime once Bee and Raf were gone. The smile that once occupied his face plate was now replaced with a frown.

"Jack, Miko, what happened at school today?" His voice was all seriousness.

"Uh...maybe this'll help." Miko said biting her lip as she looked down at her phone with concern.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, but instead of answering, Miko handed him her phone. His eyes widened. "But how? School ended like only ten minutes ago!" Jack said glancing at his watch.

"This is Vince we're talking 'bout. Time makes not difference when it come to humiliating someone." Miko said frowning.

Jack sighed before looking up to Ratchet, "Hey Ratchet, can you show what's on this phone onto the screen?" He asked handing the phone to the mech.

Ratchet took the phone in his servo, "I don't see why not." Ratchet said as he plugged some cords into the phone connecting it to the computer. He pressed play and they all stood around the screen to watch today's events that all started in the locker room.

_The video starts with the focus jointed upside down and towards the row of lockers. The quality isn't very good, but it's not bad so we know it's taken on a phone. You hear some mumbling before it's lifted and spun around showing Vince's face. _

"_Today's victim is Rafael Esquivel. I'm pretty sure you guys have heard of him; biggest nerd in school." Vince said, but was interrupted by two voices off-screen who started arguing. _

"_Shortest too, probably. He's up to like my waist!" _

"_Ugh! He's like three years younger than us; of course he's short, stupid!"_

"_Don't call that nimrod, it's offensive."_

"_Oh yeah? Well your face is offensive."_

_Vince must have had enough of their nonsense and yelled, "Guys! Will you just shut the hell up?!" He groaned before pointing to Evan. "Okay Baker, you're gonna keep the clothes." He turned it towards the two others, Raymond Patoy and Justin Webb. "You two morons are look-out, but Webb you're also bait." They nodded their heads allowing Vince to continue. He turned it towards Troy, "And once again, you are the camera-man."_

"_Cool."_

_Their conversation was ended by Justin, "He's coming." He said with a smirk. _

_Vince smiled as he handed the phone to Troy. "Hide until I say so. We don't need no kids getting suspicious." Then he, Justin, and Evan left leaving Raymond and Troy by themselves. _

_The phone was behind Troy's back, so the only thing you saw was the denim on his jeans. _

_Raymond started the conversation while they were waiting, "As usual? You guys do this often?" He remarked on Vince's comment. _

"_Eh, when we see fit, yeah. But, don't get used to the fun, you're just filling in." He sounded bored. "I'm always the recorder for entertainment, Vince is the tormenter and the others are back up; look-out usually."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, but this should be good. Vince waited a while to build up his plan for this dork. Maybe even Jack Darby and that girl Miko Nakadai will join." It sounded like he was smiling."_

Miko pounded her fist, "That dummy's gonna regret he ever messed with us!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You'll get in trouble, Miko." He warned.

"Look like I care?" She asked crossing her arms.

Right after this, Bee walked in slowly. Optimus turned towards the scout, "Where is Raf?" He asked looking on Bee's shoulder surprised not to see his best friend perched on him.

Bee folded his hands and rested his helm on them before closing his optics and making small beeping noises.

Optimus nodded his head with a smile before everyone turned their attention to the video once again.

Bee walked next to Ratchet and Optimus with curiosity as to what they were watching.

_Raf's head was currently dunked under the water and the boys were talking instead of pulling him up._

"_Can we pull him up now?" Raymond asked anxiously. _

"_Not yet…" he said looking down at Raf. _

_Raymond bit his lip, "But Vince, he has to _breathe_…"_

_Vince groaned, "I don't _care._ This nerd's gonna learn a lesson, so wait until I say so." He said sternly. _

_Raymond frowned and looked down at the boy. When Raf started to kick and squirm Raymond looked up at Vince, but the bully shook his head. Raymond hesitated a second before pulling him out of the bowl for air. Vince glared at him. _

The Autobots and humans watched with a look of sadness in their eyes.

Optimus rarely showed emotion, but right now his optics were filled with sorrow and a frown stretched across his face. Bee was curling his fists ready to punch the lights out of Vince for hurting his best friend.

But as they all watched, they had no idea Raf followed Bee out into the Base's main room and was watching too.

He was behind everyone as he watched the bloody punch, his towel being ripped off, the slap that knocked his glasses off, Miko and Jack coming, Miko flipping the bird and saying several other insults to Troy and lastly when Fowler came.

When the video finally ended the Base was silent, they all grieved for their young friend. He Autobots were especially surprised that human would harm another human like this who wasn't MECH.

The Base stayed silent until silent sobs echoed through-out the room.

"Oh no." Miko whispered turning around to see Raf crying with his head buried in his hands.

When he picked up his head, he ran away into the hallway. Bee went chasing after him right away and Jack and Miko slowly followed saying they'd go and talk to him.

* * *

**Raf's POV**

I ran into Bee's berthroom and sat on his floor crying into my hands.

Experiencing that was horrible, but re-living it was heartbreaking.

I didn't lift my head when I heard Bee come in. "I'm sorry, Raf." He whirred silently as he scooped me into his arms.

I didn't answer him as he sat down and crossed his legs. Miko and Jack came in seconds later. Miko climbed up Bee and so did Jack. She asked, "Raf, can I tell you something?"

I didn't answer either so she continued anyway. "When I was a kid in Japan, kids would always pick on me for liking different things and dressing weird. I would come home crying everyday and ask my O bāchan what was wrong with me. She'd say, 'Karera ni amaimono o kiite wa ikenai. Anata wa utsukushī wakai on'nanokodesu. Anata wa kyō, jigoku o tsūka shite ite mo, ashita wa sō karera wa anata ga haji ya sakebi de mikudasu misete wa ikenai, anata no jinsei no saikō no hi ni naru koto ga arimasu. Sore wa ashita dete kurudaroukara, saidai-bi ni anata no atama o hoji shimasu. Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu. Subete no arashi no ato, niji ga arimasu."

She laughed and translated, "Don't listen to them, sweetie. You are a beautiful young girl. Even though you may be going through Hell today, tomorrow may be the best day of your life, so don't let them see you look down in shame or cry. Hold your head up to the sun because it'll come out tomorrow. I promise. After every storm, there's a rainbow."

I looked up at Miko with a smile as I wiped my eyes. Bee beeped playfully before playing a song on the radio,

_The sun'll come out, tomorrow,_  
_Bet your bottom dollar, that tomorrow,_  
_There'll be sun,_

_Just thinkin' about, tomorrow,_  
_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till' there's none,_

_When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey and lonely,_  
_I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say,_

_Oh, the sun'll come out tomorrow,_  
_So you gotta' hang on till' tomorrow,_  
_Come what may._

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow,_  
_You're only a day away._

I laughed when it was over and gave bee a big hug.

"So…" Jack said with a smirk, "how 'bout a drive?"

I looked up and Bee and we both were thinking the same thing because he nodded his head. "Make that a race."

"Is that a challenge?" Miko asked standing up. "Well, bring it!" She finished running out probably to Bulkhead.

Bee smiled and we all left to start our race. Bulk and Arcee joined us before we flew out of Base and sped along the road that cut through the desert.

I smiled when I saw Miko leaning out of Bulkhead's window to the driver seat, "Let's race!" She called before they zoomed away.

Bee chirped and sped away soon followed by Arcee and Jack.

I found myself looking to the sky for some reason, but soon found out why. In the once cloudy, grey sky was now a rainbow that made the sky shine brighter than ever.

Miko was right, after every storm, there's a rainbow…

* * *

'_**Don't Laugh at Me' Mark Wills**_

_**I'm a little boy with glasses**__**  
**__**The one they call the geek**__**  
**__**A little girl who never smiles**__**  
**__**'Cause I've got braces on my teeth**__**  
**__**And I know how it feels**__**  
**__**To cry myself to sleep**_

_**I'm that kid on every playground**__**  
**__**Who's always chosen last**__**  
**__**A single teenage mother**__**  
**__**Tryin' to overcome my past**__**  
**__**You don't have to be my friend**__**  
**__**But is it too much to ask**_

_**Don't laugh at me**__**  
**__**Don't call me names**__**  
**__**Don't get your pleasure from my pain**__**  
**__**In God's eyes we're all the same**__**  
**__**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**__**  
**__**Don't laugh at me**_

_**I'm the cripple on the corner**__**  
**__**You've passed me on the street**__**  
**__**And I wouldn't be out here beggin'**__**  
**__**If I had enough to eat**__**  
**__**And don't think I don't notice**__**  
**__**That our eyes never meet**_

_**I lost my wife and little boy when**__**  
**__**Someone cross that yellow line**__**  
**__**The day we laid them in the ground**__**  
**__**Is the day I lost my mind**__**  
**__**And right now I'm down to holdin'**__**  
**__**This little cardboard sign...so**_

_**Don't laugh at me**__**  
**__**Don't call me names**__**  
**__**Don't get your pleasure from my pain**__**  
**__**In God's eyes we're all the same**__**  
**__**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**__**  
**__**Don't laugh at me**_

_**I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall**__**  
**__**I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all**_

_**Don't laugh at me**__**  
**__**Don't call me names**__**  
**__**Don't get your pleasure from my pain**__**  
**__**In God's eyes we're all the same**__**  
**__**Someday we'll all have perfect wings**__**  
**__**Don't laugh at me**_

* * *

**Finally, I'm finished. This took me a while. One week to type, but I've been writing it since last June. Sheesh, sorry it took so long. But, it's 40 pages in a loose-leaf notebook, 24 on Microsoft Word and 8,223 words not including any A/N and the song. **

**Oh and if I got any Japanese translations wrong, I'm sorry. I used Google translate, I can speak English, Spanish, and ASL…not Japanese. School doesn't offer that yet, bummer.**


End file.
